When Dreams Come True - A Destiel Highschool AU
by GeekGirlOfTheFandoms
Summary: What happens when a teenage boy's nightmares become real?
1. Chapter 1

_He was running and fast. Dean didn't know where he was or what he was doing in this mysterious place. It scared him... more than that, it terrified him. There was was someone trailing him and his new found companion. He turned and tried to see what was chasing them through the dark. All he saw was yellow eyes; eyes that appeared in your worst nightmares. Finally him and his companion made it into a clearing when the yellow-eyed monster jumped on him. He saw blue eyes then darkness._

Dean woke with a start. He was covered in sweat from last night's nightmare. But that's the thing he didn't think it was a nightmare; it felt all to real. Dean had been having these dreams ever since their mother, Mary, had died. Dean never knew why, his father wouldn't talk about it. They had just moved into this small two story house, needing a new change of scenery. Dean hurriedly got out of bed and showered in the bathroom next door. He went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

"Come on, Sammy! We're gonna be late!" Dean yelled at Sammy in the downstairs bathroom of their small house. This was their first day at their new school. Just then their dad came strolling out of the living room and out the door.

"I'm coming, Dean!" Sammy shouted back. Seconds later Dean sees his little brother come strolling out of the bathroom.

"Grab your pack and get a move on. Dad is already waiting out in the car." Dean watched as Sam grabbed his pack with his lunch and came over to him. They walked out the door and got into the old Chevy.

Dean must have been in a daze because he didn't realize they were at school until Sammy tapped Dean's shoulder. He was still wondering about the mysterious blue eyed boy. He'd never seen him in his dreams looked at Sammy and nodded. They both got out of the car at the same time and turned towards their dad, John Winchester, and waved. He called after them, "Have a good day, boys! I'll pick you up later. See ya!" Then he drove off.

Dean turned to Sam, "Need me to walk you to class,?"

"No thanks, Dean."

"See ya later, Sammy!" Dean said to him as he watched his little brother walk away.

Dean dug into his pocket to look for his class list as he started toward the school. Dean wasn't looking where he was going until he ran into something soft and warm. He looked up to see a boy about his age with raven black hair, the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and a trench coat. "Hiya I'm Castiel Novak," the mysterious boy said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _'Ugh, biology first period'. I noted at my first class. biology isn't my necessarily my favourite subject, and even then, I'd rather not have it first thing in the morning._

 _I wasn't looking where I was going until I ran into something soft and warm. I looked up, embarrassed, to see a boy about my age with raven black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen plus he's donned a trench coat. what a weird sight._

 _"Hiya, I'm Castiel Novak," the slightly familiar, but still mysterious boy said, smiling._

"Hey I'm Dean Winchester," I replied, "I'm sorry for running into you. it's my first day and I just got my schedule..." I started to ramble on before Castiel stopped me

"you're new here!" Castiel said excitedly, not bothering to phrase it as a question. "May I take a look at your schedule?" I reluctantly handed him the wrinkled, folded up paper.

"Ah, it looks like you have first period with me. we should go so we're not late," he said with a smile. I followed the perplexing and beautiful boy into the school hallways and in a classroom. I stopped by the door entrance.

"Wait! I need to put my stuff in my locker first." Castiel facepalmed. "Oh yeah! sorry," the boy said, "Let's go now!"

Moments later we arrived at what I assumed was my locker.

"This it?"

"Yup. your combo should be on your schedule. I'll wait for you," I nodded in response.

I found the combination on the sheet and tried it out. It didn't work.

Crap.

I tried twice more and it finally opened with a squeak.

I shoved my backpack in there and grabbed a binder filled with papers and folders, plus my pencil pouch. I slammed the locker shut because I didn't want to be late on the first day. Talk about bad first impression!

I nodded at Castiel. He took me in the classroom of science. I sat down my stuff on the desk and took the chair down. It made a loud thud as I dropped it on the tile floor. I scooted the chair in while it made a squeaking sound and sat down. I pulled my binder and pencil pouch to me. I got out a pencil just in case.

Moments later, a tall, lanky man walked in. He stood at the front of the room, studying his class until he met my eyes and smiled. The final bell rang signalling for the class to begin. He nodded at me and smiled. He wrote his name on the board.

Mr Turner.

I spent the next half hour listening to Mr Turner drone on and on about genetics or something about biology. The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and left the room. Castiel stopped me before I could escape to my next classroom.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet Balthazar and Samandriel,".

Castiel pointed to each one as he introduced them.

I looked up to see unfamiliar smiling faces smiling at me. Balthazar had light brown hair and stormy eyes that reminded me of Sammy while Samandriel had darker hair and green eyes like mine, but somewhat lighter.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Dean," I said.

The two said "Hi," at the same time. "So does anyone know where the computer lab is? I have it next."

Balthazar nodded and motioned with his finger for me to follow. I followed him up a set of staircases to the second floor. We travelled to the end of the hallway until we found the place we were looking for.

"I have this class too. All it basically is is writing assignments or StudyIsland. The teacher is nice and laid back." Balthazar opens the door for me and we walk in.

We don't do anything new in the class except work on an essay about smoothies. This class seems like an easy A.

The rest of the day went on fairly quickly. I did not have an ounce of trouble finding my classes. Now it's lunchtime. I'm hoping just can sit with Castiel, Samandriel, and Balthazar. Balthazar catches up with me in the hallway and we walk together.

"Do you think just can sit with you guys?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Sure," he replied. "Cas would love that."

We met up with Castiel and Samandriel in the lunchroom at their usual table. "So Dean, how do you like it so far?"

"It's alright, considering it's school in general," I replied with a chuckle. Castiel shook his head and agreed. I gave them one of my signature goofy smiles. We finished the rest of our food in silence until lunch was over.

The day dragged on and I was glad when I heard the final bell ring. I rushed to finish the social studies worksheet I had been previously working on then raced out the door to my locker.

It wasn't a bad first day after all, at least not what I thought it'd be like. I saw instances where new kids didn't for in very well and ended up being bullied. We have all seen that because it was very stereotypical. I saw that at my last school and I'm glad that wasn't me.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my social studies book and binder into it knowing I need to finish the worksheet for homework. Homework on the first day? Wow!

I pushed opened the front doors and my eyes immediately went searching for my little brother, Sammy. He was the only family I practically had left, with my mom gone and my dad working 24/7.

I found him sitting at a table with a blonde haired girl. When I approached Sam, I put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. I laughed as he struggled to get out if my grip. After a few moments, I released him.

He huffed and glared at me. "Dean, you know I hate when you do that."

I chuckled, "Aww, come on Sammy, you know I was just kidding."

"Dean, when are you going to stop calling me that?" Sam queried in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?" I asked, pointing to the blonde sitting beside him.

'Brothers,' Sam muttered hotly underneath his breath.

" Dean this is Jessica, Jess, this is my big brother Dean." Sam introduced.

"Hey, Jessica. I'm Dean," I held my hand out for her to shake and she hesitantly stuck out her hand and grasped mine.

Suddenly, I heard someone shouting my name. I smiled apologetically at the two and spun around to see who it was.

"Hey, Dean!" I saw Cas walking towards us with two older looking boys who maybe seniors. One had blond hair with brownish eyes. He seemed to have a permanent scowl placed on his face. The older one had darker hair and hazel eyes. They both seemed to ooze confidence.

"These are my brothers, Lucifer and Michael," Castiel introduced as he pointed to each when he said their names.

Michael was the hazel-eyed one and Lucifer was the other from the looks of it.

"Hi! I'm Dean," I introduced myself to them.

They both nodded at me. Michael smirked slightly and Lucifer still had his stoic face, a scowl permanently placed there.

"So Dean. Who's this?" Castiel asked as he pointed in Sam and Jess's direction.

"Cas, I'd like you to meet my brother Sam, Sammy this is my friend Cas and his bigger brothers,"

"Hi, I'm Sam. Please refrain from calling me 'Sammy' like this imbecile does." Sam points at me.

"Will do," Cas laughs, a smile gracing his features.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Sam and Dean, but I'm afraid we have to leave." Lucifer's deep voice interrupts our conversation.

Castiel raises his eyebrows in discontentment and shrugs nonchalantly. "Alright. See you tomorrow Dean," he announced with a wave and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was sitting on the hood of my dad's '67 Chevy Impala with the same puzzling boy as before, but it feels like we're a little older. We were joking and laughing while drinking some sort of alcohol. I laughed at something he said. A piercing shriek ripped through the night air tearing us away from our haze. Terror and adrenaline spread through my body and we both jumped up and sprinted in the direction of the boom._

 _When we reached the sight of the panic-stricken voice, we found a tall man leering at a young, helpless girl about to pounce on her, his face sporting a malicious smirk._

 _"Quick Castiel!" I screamed at my buddy. My partner in crime bounded toward the villain and pressed his hand to his forehead. A warm, yellow glow erupted from his palm causing the man to fall to his knees and groan in pain then he slumped back, dead._

I jerked awake, seeing Sammy's hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his tone.

I put my hand up to stifle his unease, "Dude, No chick flick moments," I replied sitting up and putting my hand on his shoulder, grinning.

He smiled amusedly and quietly chuckled. He left the room after throwing one more worried glance over his shoulder. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I really needed to find out what these dreams meant. They are starting to interfere with my awake life.

I got dressed in my usual band shirt and dark jeans with my old, worn converse clad on my feet. I walked downstairs to see my father with several overnight bags by the door talking on the phone to someone with an urgent tone.

"Dad?" I called out hesitantly. I knew he was leaving again, but somewhere in me, I hoped that he wouldn't.

John sighed and hung up the phone when he saw me approaching. "Hey, Dean. I got a call early this morning; something came up. I need to go. If you need anything then call your uncle Bobby. You know he'll help you." With that, John grabbed his bags and walked out the door to the Honda Civic that he bought so we had a car to drive to and fro left the Impala here.I sighed heavily knowing he'd be gone for a while and walked into the kitchen to see Sam eating some cereal.

"Dad will be gone for awhile," I paused, "I'm sorry."

Sam really doesn't like it when John, our dad, leaves. He nodded. I pulled out my phone and checked the time as I walked to the toaster and popped in a Pop Tart.

"Hurry up and finish your cereal so we're not late for school,"

My Pop Tart popped up, and I grabbed it and my school bag as I walked outside to the Impala.

I pulled into the school lot and parked in an empty spot. I got out and looked around to see any familiar faces and I didn't see any. As soon as I stepped out of my car, I turned because I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Yo, Winchester! Nice ride!" I turned to see who shouted.

It was Samandriel. "Hey, Samandriel!" I called.

When he reached him I said, "Isn't she a beauty?" Samandriel nodded. "A 1967 Chevy Impala. It's my dad's." Then, I saw Castiel coming over with Balthazar. I noticed normally messy hair looked even messier. It looked like someone had run their fingers through it and slightly pulled. I must've been staring for too long because Castiel caught me staring and sent a wink my way. I looked down while slightly blushing.

"Hey, Dean!" Castiel grinned.

Samandriel pulled out his phone and smirked at whatever was on the screen. "I have important business to attend to. I'll catch you guys later!" he shouts as he hurries down the pavement toward the school.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR BOOTY CALL !" I scream out.

Balth smirked and followed him. "Once a player, always a player." He turned, walking backwards, and gave us a salute.

Just then, a pretty redhead came strolling over. Castiel smiled at the approaching figure.

"Dean, I would like you to meet Charlie!" Cas said and smiled while motioning to her.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Dean." I introduced myself to the redhead geek. She was wearing skinny jeans, a Harry Potter shirt with a plaid flannel over it and worn red converse. She was wearing the stereotypical geek glasses.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dean," she smiled warmly.

"Well. I have to get to my locker early. See you guys later!"

A minute later the warning bell rang.

"So," I drug out the word. "Should we head to class now?"

"Yes. Let's go!" He said quickly. We started off for homeroom.

I was lost in my thoughts again. These dreams are getting just too out of hand.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder that broke me away from my subconscious thoughts.

"You alright, Dean?" I look at Cas. I got lost in his eyes. I squinted. They looked so familiar... I just couldn't place where.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I slowly broke my gaze and looked down.

"So... would you like to come over tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Dean!"

"Great. My dad will be gone for awhile on one of his 'jobs', so it's just me and Sammy. Plus the occasional check up from our Uncle Bobby."

"Sounds like a plan rubber band".

"You are so weird,"I laugh. "Or would you rather come over tonight and spend tomorrow?"

"Tonight is good"

Cas struts over to me in the cafeteria with his hair slightly mussed and his cheeks flushed. I couldn't help but stare. Did the guy just get back from a serious makeout session or something? Jeez.

Cas chuckled and did an impression of a pose. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"Like what you saw, Winchester?" he teased me with a slight smirk.

"Maybe I did, Novak. Maybe I did,"I replied and sat down with Castiel at a table.

Right at that moment Charlie came over with a short Asian kid and sat down. "Hey, guys!" Charlie paused, collecting her breath, "Anyway. Dean this is Kevin, Kevin Tran,"

I shook Kevin's hand. ''I'm in advanced placement,"

We all chuckled at him. "So, are you two together?"

I almost choked on my fry. "Wh-what? No just friends" I quickly denied and blushed.

"Okie dokie then"

At the end of the day, I met up with Cas. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's just stop by my house, so I can grab some clothes."

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like," I offered.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have my own clothes," I nod.

We walk towards my car and get in. Cas gives me the directions to his house and we have arrived. We walked into the Novak household.

"ANNNNNAAAAAA BANNNNANAAAAAA" Cas shouts. "I'M HOME!"

"In the kitchen," a woman's voice yells back.

We walk in. "I'm going over to Dean's house tonight. That okay?"

"Yup!"

"Great I'll grab my stuff!" He ran up some stairs then came down seconds later all ready. "I always keep a bag packed."

I nodded. "Ready heazey?"

"Yuppity do dah,"


	4. Chapter 4

The engine of the impala roared as I pulled into the driveway. We approached the door when I exclaimed. "Welcome! Me casa, su casa." I flared my hands around wildly gesturing toward my house.

Cas was staring wide-eyed at me and then he broke out into a fit of giggles at my antics.

"Shall we?"

We walked in and threw our stuff on the couch.

"My brother Sam is at some girl named Jessica's house, so we're alone for right now," I informed Cas while looking around through the living room. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"PIZZA!" Cas screeched immediately leaving no room to argue.

I chuckle and smile amusedly. "Okay, calm down, sheesh! I'll go and order pizza,"

I grabbed my phone and dialed the local Pizza Hut. "What would you like on it?" I question Cas who is now at the near empty bookshelf at the corner of the room.

"Pepperoni and banana peppers on half."he answered after a quick glance in my direction. He turned back to the bookshelf while I finished ordering.

"Twenty Questions?" I suggested afterwards, "just to pass time." I added.

Cas nodded. "Sure,"

"Okay, you first,"

"Okay. Hmm, favorite color?" I thought about the question and was about to say green until I looked up to meet Cas' eyes and then quickly changed my answer. "Definitely blue," I smirked.

"Green," he replies after I answer.

" Okay... hmm... bands?" I come up with my question easily enough since I'm very passionate about said topic.

"Easy, Green Day, Fall out Boy, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco,"

I laughed in realisation that we like most of the same bands. "I like the same bands, but you can't have the Emo Trinity without My Chemical Romance though, t-b-h and you can't forget the best rapping ukulele duo Twenty One Pilots, plus the cute Australian Troye Sivan. "

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"GO GET ME MY PIZZA!" Cas demanded in a squeal of excitement.

I laugh and stand up while saluting him, "sir, yes, sir!"

I opened up the door to find that the pizza man was Samandriel, or Alfie as his name tag so clearly states, holding out the pizza. "Hello! You're the pizza man?" He nods. "Why does your name tag say alfie?" I query in confusion.

Samandriel chuckles,"that's a nickname my boss gave me because he didn't like my real one and plus, he wanted to name his son that but he had daughters."

I nod and hand him the cash while he hands me the pizza.

Cas yelled something and Samandriel leans in and asks, "Yo, Dude! Is that Castiel I hear?"

"Yeah, he's staying over tonight" I reply and Castiel appears behind me.

"Hey Alfie," Cas giggles.

"I need to go so bye Dean and Cassie!"

We waved goodbye and brought our pizza inside. "Whose turn is it in our game?" I ask while grabbing the plates and drinks from the kitchen. Cas is opening the box and staring wistfully at the greasy as-all-get-out food.

"Cas!"

He jumps. "Oh sorry, it's your turn b-t-w."

"Okay. My turn! Middle name?"

"Jimmy," Castiel answers, "Okay, now it's my turn! Sexuality?

That question had me spluttering and stumbling over my words for a good five minutes. Castiel looked worried that he offended me, but then I could finally speak properly.  
I cleared my throat. "I, um, I'm bisexual," I swallow in anticipation.

"OMG DUDE! I wasn't expecting that! I really need to look into getting my bi-fi fixed." Cas laughed and I joined in shortly after.

"I'm gay," he added after the laughter died down.

I chuckled some more, "Oh I already knew. I have a perfect gaydar."

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm sure you do."

We finished our pizza in silence; both of us sneaking glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking.

We watched a bunch of Netflix until bed.

When it was time for bed, I asked, "Do you mind sharing a bed?" Cas shook head no.

"Okay, good. Wanna go change? The bathroom is just down the hall. I'll be in the bedroom once you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

I shuffled my feet tiredly up to my room and stripped down to my boxers and put on a more baggy shirt. I sat on my bed waiting for Cas to come out.

When he finally did and climbed in next to me I was almost asleep.

"Good night, Dean." I switched off my light.

"Nightio" 


End file.
